Studies projected for the 1976-1977 period are as follows. Analysis by thin-layer and high-pressure liquid chromatography of ocular vitamins A1 and A2, their isomers and derivatives in frogs, fish and mammals and investigation of the enzyme and transport systems associated with the metabolism of vitamin A and its congeners during bleaching and regeneration of visual pigments in the rod and cone outer segments.